


A Bright and Shining World - Light's Victory: Prelude of the Apocalypse, Coda of the Hero

by GlennRose



Series: A Bright and Shining World [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Arrogance, Betrayal, Climax Scene, Corruption, Dystopia, Final Battle, God Complex, Hero Worship, Heroes & Heroines, Idealism, Past Character Death, Prelude, Prologue, Superpowers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlennRose/pseuds/GlennRose
Summary: Alone in the night, they exchanged vows of revolution and love. One without resolve, but power to change this dark world. While the other with no power, but great ideals of a bright future.A long time ago, they promised each other to strike down at the roots of oppression, and liberate their people.But, that was a long time ago.The Light they had, the Light they both believed in died a long time ago, leaving alone a dark power to wander this dark world.No longer any ideals of a bright and shining future, only twisted and corrupted ambitions and evil desires.Light now stands at the top of this world, his power placing him above all, as a God. Alas... Broken bonds, people from a failed past return to oppose him. Weak, disgusting, pathetic, worthless and ambitionless mortals dared to oppose him, and claim heresy by proclaiming him to have betrayed the ideals of his lover.What must be done, must be done. Light only falls further into the darkness of Godhood, and underneath his foot, crushes his last bonds to his mortal life.All traitors must die, and Sistine..."You are a traitor."





	A Bright and Shining World - Light's Victory: Prelude of the Apocalypse, Coda of the Hero

A lone figure stood tall at the top of the tower, casting his gaze across the entirety of the raining city.

 

From his place at the top, he could see far beyond the island, seeing even where the ocean met the land, separating the capital’s island from the rest of continent.

 

The monolith he stood atop of, the Penance Tower, was originally a massive clock and a fortress from antiquity.

However, in more recent years, it had been updated and refurbished, with its old stone and rock replaced with pitch black, refined steel and concrete making it impenetrable in the modern day.

Its massive form penetrated through the black clouds, standing tall like a king's obsidian scepter above the torrential downpour soaking the rest of the city.

With each passing second, one could hear and feel the vibrations of the ticking clock tower passing through their bones, while the rain only grew more and more powerful, smacking down to the earth like a bullet.

With each passing second, the sound of the tick went across the city, going from the noble districts to the ghetto slums, and at the height of the tower, every single structure besides the tower could be seen.

 

The lone figure gazed down at the structures and mansions of the nobles.

From the top of the tower, their elegant features were invisible, looking as cuboid and undetailed as the apartments of the ghetto people.

All the people beneath him, with their time dictated by the tower’s ticking clock, slept peacefully, blissfully ignorant of what was to come.

 

The lone figure, known only as Light, smiled softly. A long time passed since the day he made that promise, he even still recalled that dark promise he made, a promise for change, a promise of a revolution in the night.

 

At that time, his life already had been going down a dark path. Each day was a day of depression and loneliness, a monotonous cycle that would continue over, and over, and over again.

A cycle monotonous by design, specifically meant to plunge him further and further into the pit of depression.

 

But, one day. S _he_ changed that. The woman who became the love of his life, the woman who saved him.

 

They met on the precipice of death, just a few seconds and a few feet before they would’ve had their lives utterly crushed under the weight of their oppression, and in those few seconds remaining before their death, she saved him.

 

She told him that this world could be fixed, and that he could be a hero, too.

But the world took her away. It was then he made a promise for change, a revolution to change this world.

 

‘ _All of them… Someday… I’ll show them…’_ His eyes softened, a crack in his shell of cold determination. He stared down at his hand, and grasped his flower.

 

His flower, dark and blooming from his love, not from the light of this evil world.

He quickly hardened as he sensed a pair of hostile presences creeping behind him.

 

“Oh… Vera, Sistine? You two showed up exactly as expected. I guess you traitors really are eager to end my life, eh?”

“Shut the hell up you fucking piece of shit!”

Light suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them, dodging the lightning bolt aimed at him.

They both turned around quickly, and Vera held her hand out to strike him again with another lightning bolt.

Sistine held her arm out in front of her, stopping her from continuing.

“Vera… Calm down real quick, okay? I’ll talk with him.”

Scales crawled up Sistine’s skin, the muscles underneath her flesh grew a bit. Her arm became more toned and defined, and her nails grew into sharp, smooth, but somewhat small claws.

 

“You tell her off for being hasty, but you look like you’re already prepared to tear out my throat, that’s a little hypocritical if you ask me.”

Light shifted his gaze from Vera, staring directly into Sistine’s eyes. But he flinched back a little, her gaze pushed back confidently to his.

“Maybe I’m being a little bit, but you’re really not one to talk. You really are a traitor, Light.”

 

He just smirked and pulled out three ninja kunai knives from his belt, each of them highly decorated with purple tipped, serrated blades.

 

 

Sistine’s gaze widened and her enhanced arm grew even further. Stone-like spikes grew out of it, and her already powerful muscles flexed and increased.

“I suppose not…” He trailed off, looking to something just beside Sistine’s body.

“But the string around you has changed. What secrets do you have now? Another affair you’ve been having, maybe?”

 

Light grinned just slightly at Sistine’s flinch, and he took that moment to strike. He threw the three knives all around, he scattered the first near the exit door, and the second far away and down into the city’s skyline.

 

The third struck and cut a small gash through her cheek.

 

She only just realized it as it flew past her face, and from her eyes it looked as if the kunai had only just barely missed her, but she wasn’t the target.

From each kunai, a long and ethereal string extended out from its end.

The strings levitated in the air, connected to each other like an invisible phantasm unseeable to all but the summoner’s eyes.

‘ _Got her! Now, I ca-’_ Light’s mind snapped back into reality and just barely dodged Vera’s rush.

A bolt of lightning crashed onto the tower, a massively bright and powerful electric shock cracking into the roof’s structure and shattered a hole into it.

Electricity and light crackled around Vera’s fist, just where Light was in the past instant.

 

He reappeared just in front of the door, and shuddered with his eyes widened from fear.

 

A few seconds past, and he took a deep breath to calm down.

“You’ve gotten faster, it seems you-”

Light was cut off as a thin and rock-hard spine grazed off a portion of his cheek. The pain hadn’t even registered in his mind as instinctively, he teleported again and avoided the remaining barrage of spines, sharp enough to tear his body into shreds a hundred times over.

 

‘ _She almost got me…’_ Light brought his hand to his bleeding cheek. The warm and painful liquid dripped from his hand to the tower’s roof, a crimson reminder.

The blood of his enemies was something he was well-accustomed to seeing, but his own blood? He had almost forgotten what it looked like. His eyes narrowed at this painful crimson reminder of his own mortality, he did not at all want to be reminded of that.

“A traitor…? You both think that I’m a traitor?” He gazed down to his hand, still and unmoving with the crimson wine dripping down and being washed away by the beating rain.

 

“Light… What do you think you’re doing right now? What do you think you have been doing?”

Sistine slowly walked over to him tentatively, but this time, Vera held her hand out and stopped Sistine from going further.

 

“He’s just a fucking traitor Sistine! Don’t… Don’t try to reason with a piece of shit like him…” Even Vera proceeded with caution, and didn’t attempt to get closer.

Sistine’s spines were lodged deeply into the door’s steel composition, the dozens of them struck through the door in a vaguely human-sized shape.

 

“I’m a traitor…?” He glanced back at the door he had been located just a second ago. For just a moment, he had been at the brink of death, and those spikes would have impaled him if he was even slightly slower.

 

Light remembered the last time he had been that close to dying. It was when _she_ was still around. A long time ago.

 

He clenched his fists, hard. Fresh blood slipped from his palms, and he then quickly released his grip.

 

“I am a traitor?” Again he clenched his fists, but the more of the crimson liquid dripped from his palms, the more crimson his vision became.

 

“Yes you fucking idiot, do you think that what you’re doing is what _she_ would have wanted?” Vera didn’t take another second to act, she rushed at him and jumped high, and let out a breath of red-hot flames.

 

“You… Fool.” Just as the fireball left her mouth, she suddenly hit the ground head-first with a loud thud.

The dull throbbing pain in her skull, she could barely make sense of the resulting battle between Light and Sistine.

“Sistine… You flawed, wretched, disgusting hypocrite.” He kicked her back over the roof’s edge, but with her highly augmented and monstrous arm, she held on for dear life to the concrete and steel.

 

Her claws dug in desperately to survive, and it was all she could do at the time.

 

“How can you call me a traitor, when you’re an unfaithful, conniving, lying excuse of a human being?”

Light battered her with more words, adding insult to literal injury as she held on with all the strength she could. Each syllable struck her heart, and slowly but surely corroded her will to keep holding on.

“How can you talk about me being a traitor, an evil, uncaring person, when you broke his heart and cheated on him over, and over, and over again? I was the one who finally put him out of his misery after you completely shattered his will to live. He begged for me to do it.”

 

He chuckled, quietly at first.

 

“The man you apparently loved, and exchanged vows of eternity to.”

 

Her grip weakened.

 

“He begged me, your worst enemy, to do him a great favour, and end his suffering.”

His eyes turned an evil, crimson colour.”

 

One finger slipped off.

 

“Imagine the pain in his eyes, the desperation he felt as he came to me to end his life.”

 

Two fingers slipped off.

 

“Yes… Imagine that…”

 

The smile on his face grew.

 

“He came to me to rid him of his griefs and sorrows. That mortal man came to me…”

His grin grew wider and wider.

“That’s right, isn’t it…? I am the only one who can rid people of their griefs, sorrows, troubles, woes, pains, all evils.”

His laughter reverberated across the city, all people could hear of his

triumphs.

“It was _her_ wish for peace and justice to reign above all, for this world to be cleansed of its darkness, and replaced with a shining _Light_. Sistine Fauleki, your mortal mouth has no right to claim that _I_ _am a traitor_.”

Sistine closed her eyes and just cried. Her grip was fading quickly, and her heart ached from his verbal abuse.

The only thing she kept her grip on was the wooden frame of her friend’s and family’s belief in her.

“Y-you… Betrayed every single one of them… You’re… The reason why…”

 

“No Sistine, I am Light. I am God. I am Justice. I am _her_ wish.”

 

He stamped his foot down onto her last fingers barely holding onto the rooftop. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back into him. Her bloodshot orbs into his zealous gaze.

 

A bright and sparking light crackled loudly just behind him.

 

“And Sistine, you, disappear from my sight.”

 

“You are a traitor.”

 

 

 


End file.
